Wedding Singer
by i am no one and i stand alone
Summary: Robin marries Raven so what happens when Kori is their Wedding singer and how does Red X come into this!


"We want a good singer…"

"I have a quick question. Can we look into the singer without them knowing?"

"Why of course you can. Her name is Miss Anders."

"So she's not married?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"I just assumed because she worked at a wedding chapel."

"No." He said sadly."She had her heart broken and ended up being the singer here for other people. She mostly does sad songs but she will do any song you tell her to. Even though she mostly does sad songs she loves to make and see other people happy, I guess it's to cover up for her loss. She does seem happy though when Charlie Xavier comes. Which he will be working with Miss Anders. He is the guitarist and pianist." They walked though some doors and they saw a beautiful young girl with deep red hair and gorgeous green eyes, but she had a saddened expression on her face. Then the man called for a boy with green hair to come over. "Tell Miss Anders that I'm supervising."

"Yes si…" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the couple. "You two? Here? Oh Boy I never expected to find you two jerks here!"

"Garfield Logan! What is the meaning of this? These two **jerks **happen to be our newest customers!"

"I'm sorry sir but these two are the cause of all misery. The man is the one who broke Kori's heart and the other broke mine!"

"What? So you two are the reason these two are always moping around! Well there's nothing I can do about it their our customers. So tell Kori to sing a song."

"Yes sir." The boy ran up to the stage and whispered something to Kori. She nodded and called to the band, "If only tears."

She started to sing, 'How will I start tomorrow without you here. Whose heart will guide me when all the answers disappear? Is it to late? Are you to far gone to stay best friends forever wish you never have to go away? What will I do you know I'm only half without you. How will I make it through? (chorus) If only tears could bring you back to me. If only love could find a way. What I would do if I…"

" She's perfect!" Robin and Raven said.

DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUN

"Well aright then. You have yourself a singer. Miss Anders will you come and meet the new customers. Then will you pick out a song for them."

"Yes sir. Hi I'm Miss Kori Anders. I will be your wedding singer."

"Hi I'm Richard Grayson and this is my fiancé Rachel Roth." Kori slaps the man and starts yelling at him in Tamerian.

"**Miss Anders! What is the meaning of this!**" Her manager yelled.

"I'm sorry but I can't work for these people."

"You will to or your gonna be out of a job!"

"Fine sir I have the best song picked out for you and it's not mean or sad sir."

"Can't Help." (A background singer sang the boy parts of the song.)

'(girl) Wise men say only fools rush in but I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay would it be a scene if I can't help fallin' in love with you?

(boy) Like a river flows to the sea. So it goes something's are meant to be.

(girl) Something's are meant to be. Take my hand take my whole life too. For I can't help fallin' in love with you. Wise men say only fool rush in but I can't I can't help fallin' in love with you.

(boy) Like a river flows to the sea so it goes something's are meant to be.

(girl) something's are meant to be. Take my whole life too, cause I can't help fallin' in love with you, for I can't help fallin' in love with you. That's the way it goes I just can't help fallin' in love with you.'

"How was that?"

"Great."

"May I go now? My date with Xaiver? Please? I've entertained these backstabers now can I please have some sort of fun before this nightmare called my life ends?"

"Alright. You can go."

"Wait!" Richard called out to her."Please?"

"I'm sorry but I've wait for you for seven years. So no."

"PLEASE!"

"Fine what is it Grayson?" her voice sounded like it had venom dripping from every word. Which made him flinch.

"I just want to know who the guy was that's all... For the buisness concerning our song."

"Of course it is."She said sarcasticly."Well his name is Xavier but you formerly know him as the villian _Red X_! But of course he's good now. And now I bid you goodbye." Starifre said in a huff. _'I wish that could be me instead of Raven but I guess that that was one of my last goodbyes, not just to them but to the life I once knew. To the old naive Starfire.'_


End file.
